


An Inside-the-Park Home Run

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things you never forget. Based on the ep <i>Vendetta</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Inside-the-Park Home Run

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ [me_and_thee_100](http://me-and-thee-100.livejournal.com/) comm challenge 132: Vendetta.

It's been years now, but I remember Arty Solkin. Piece of trash, that one. He destroyed a lot of lives: Jimmy Shannon, Tommy Marlowe, who knows how many others.

I remember Abby, how she cried when she told me she was leaving Hutch. "Take care of him," she said, and I promised I would.

But mostly I remember Hutch, his hand burned and hurting so bad.

I kissed that hand when it got better, and finally told him how I felt. I remember how he kissed me back.

Yeah, it's been a while, but some things you never, ever forget.


End file.
